Un cuento para contar
by Christine-Core
Summary: Los cuentos para niños suelen empezar con "Había una vez..." o "Erase una vez". Éste no es un cuento para niños, pero empieza igual... Occ, One-Shot, UA.


Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Soló los tomaré prestado … ya saben lo demás.

Adv: Lemmon, UA, Occ y mucho amorsh

* * *

**Un cuento para contar.**

Los cuentos para niños suelen empezar con "Había una vez..." o "Erase una vez".

Éste no es un cuento para niños, pero empieza igual...

Había una vez, en la lejana tierra de Tokio, un reino en constante guerra con el reino vecino. Ya nadie recordaba el porqué de la guerra. Simplemente, las cosas eran así.

El reino Himura y el reino Kamiya. Los habitantes de ambos reinos se odiaban, porque sus padres odiaban a los padres de los otros, y éstos porque sus abuelos también lo hacían. Pero si se les preguntase el porqué de ese odio, nadie hubiese sido respondido.

Un día, en una de las innumerables batallas entre los ejércitos de los dos países, el hijo mayor, y heredero a la corona de uno de los reinos y su gran orgullo, fue herido. Sanosuke Kamiya, finalmente, murió. El rey, afligido por su muerte, se preguntó el porqué de su muerte; no se supo responder. Se lo preguntó a sus más leales vasallos; nadie le respondió.

La pena lo afligía. Su hijo había muerto, por nada. Su pueblo moría, por nada.

Envió un emisario a hablar con el rey enemigo. Se reunieron en la frontera. Los dos reyes, a solas.

—¿Por qué ha muerto mi hijo?

—Muchos de mis hombres también han muerto.

—¿Por qué?

—La guerra es así.

—¿Pero por qué luchan nuestros reinos?

—Así ha sido siempre.

—No, no siempre. Hace mucho tiempo había paz. Éramos un sólo reino. Un solo pueblo. Algo nos dividió y desde entonces nos matamos los unos a los otros. Ahora somos débiles. No pasará mucho tiempo hasta que los reinos vecinos nos invadan, y desaparecemos como pueblo. Hay que parar esta locura.

El otro rey pensó un momento. Aquel hombre que tenía delante era su enemigo. Pero... ¿Por qué lo era?

—Tienes razón. Esta lucha sin sentido tiene que terminar. Estoy dispuesto a... a firmar la paz.

—Y yo.

Se dieron la mano. Siglos de lucha, terminaron.

—Nuestros dos reinos ahora son débiles. Deberíamos unirlos en uno sólo.

—¿Qué propones?

—A mí me queda un hijo, Kenshin. Mi heredero. Tú tienes una hija. Su matrimonio unirá nuestros dos reinos, y su descendencia gobernará a un solo pueblo.

Y como se hacían las cosas en aquellos oscuros tiempos, se sellaron los pactos. Se sellaron los matrimonios sin que los dos contrayentes supiesen nada. Sin que los dos contrayentes ni siquiera se conociesen.

La noticia de la paz corrió por los dos reinos como la pólvora. Se hicieron fiestas. Las gentes estaban contentas, felices. Al fin había paz.

La que no estaba feliz era Kaoru, la hija del rey. Su padre le explicó que por el bien del pueblo, tendría que casarse con el hijo de su antiguo enemigo. Que su matrimonio uniría los dos reinos en un solo, y que su primer hijo sería rey. El futuro rey.

La chica acató, como no podía ser de otra manera, la voluntad de su padre. Era joven, apenas había cumplido 21 años.

Tampoco estaba feliz Kenshin. La idea del matrimonio de conveniencia no le gustaba, pero como hiciera Kaoru, acató la voluntad de su padre, de su rey.

Se prepararon los festejos para la gran boda. Kaoru estaba triste y resignada. Estaba con su querida aya, que la cuidaba desde que nació.

—Aya, ¿Qué será de mí?

Su nana desde que ella nació, se ha encargado de ella en todo, tanto de sus cuidados como de sus estudios, de su bienestar, no soportaba verla a así a su niña como le decía. No era vieja y Kaoru le agarro cariño como se lo tuvo a su madre difunta.

—Oh, mi niña. Todo saldrá bien.

—Pero... no conozco a ese hombre. Se dicen cosas terribles de él, que es un asesino imparable al cual llaman Battousai. Huiré. Me marcharé lejos, en donde nadie pueda encontrarme jamás.

—No puedes hacer eso. Tienes que cumplir con tu deber. Aún...— tragó fuerte.— Aún cuando el sea un asesino.

Kaoru se echó en el regazo de su aya. Lloraba desconsoladamente.

Kenshin tenía 31 años. Era mediano pero fuerte. En el campo de batalla era fiero, temible. Prácticamente era otro cuando combatía hasta su propia personalidad cambiaba, su nombre también cambiaba a Battousai. Su cuerpo estaba marcado por esas batallas y una de ellas era la cruz de su mejilla. Le iban a casar con una chiquilla. Una mocosa que seguramente lo odiaría para el resto de su vida. Pero él cumpliría con su deber.

El día antes de la boda, Kaoru, su padre y todo su gran séquito, llegaron a palacio. Esa noche habría una gran fiesta. Esa noche los dos príncipes se conocerían.

Kenshin vestía con sus mejores galas. En pie, al lado de su padre, esperaba. La puerta se abrió y el vecino rey entró, seguido de varios consejeros y de su princesa. Recorrieron el largo pasillo hasta llegar en frente.

—Majestades, es para mí un honor presentarles a Kaoru, mi hija, y futura reina.

Kaoru dio un paso adelante. Hizo una reverencia. Miraba al suelo.

Kenshin quedó prendado. Ante él estaba una mujer bellísima. Con el pelo negro como la noche, largo, que caía en amplios rizos. De piel blanca. Labios carnosos.

—Majestades, les presento a Kenshin, mi hijo, y futuro rey.

Kenshin dio un paso adelante. Kaoru levantó su cara para mirar a su futuro marido. Sus ojos se encontraron. Y lo que Kenshin vio hizo latir su corazón; Kaoru tenía los ojos más bellos que jamás hubiese visto. De un color azul brillante, enmarcados por unas oscuras pestañas. Era una mujer hermosa. Muy hermosa. Y sería suya. En contra de sus voluntades, pero sería suya.

En aquellos profundos ojos Kenshin vio tristeza. Tristeza y miedo. Miedo a Battousai.

—Mi señor — dijo Kaoru, haciéndole una reverencia a su futuro amo.

Su voz era también preciosa. Todo en aquella criatura era bello.

Kenshin le extendió la mano y ella se la tomó. Se dirigieron al salón, al gran banquete. La mano de Kaoru la sentía cálida, su piel suave.

Fue una gran fiesta. La bebida corría sin parar. Los dos reyes estaban encantados. Todos estaban encantados. Comían, bebían, reían. Todos menos Kaoru. Apenas comió. De vez en cuando miraba al pelirrojo de ojos violetas que era ahora su esposo. Un hombre de apariencia ruda. Él también bebía. También reía

Al final de la noche, los dos reyes casi no se tenían en pie. Estaban bastante piripis. Pero el día siguiente sería un gran día, así que todos se fueron a dormir.

En su habitación, Kaoru volvía a llorar en el regazo de su aya. Ésta le acariciaba el pelo. Ese pelo color como la misma noche. ¿Qué iba a ser de su niñita? Era tan joven. Esperaba que ese bruto no le hiciera daño.

Al amanecer todo se preparó. Las calles engalanadas. No cabía un alfiler. De todas partes habían acudido las gentes para ver de cerca a sus nuevos príncipes. La ceremonia fue fastuosa. La novia, vestida de blanco, parecía un ángel. Fue oficiada por el obispo. En latín, por supuesto.

Al banquete de boda acudieron los reyes, príncipes y demás cortesanos de todos los reinos vecinos y algunos de reinos alejados. Y una vez más, Kaoru callaba.

Pasada la media noche, se retiró a sus nuevos aposentos. Su querida aya la acompañó. La preparó para lo que le esperaba. Para cuando su nuevo marido viniese a consumar el matrimonio. A romper para siempre su inocencia. La desnudó, la lavó y la perfumó. Luego le puso un blanco camisón.

—Mi niña. Tu marido vendrá pronto. Seguramente vendrá borracho y la cosa no durará. Tú cierra los ojos. Este mal trago pasará.

—¿Me hará daño?

—Así son las cosas. Se fuerte.

La abrazó. Su niña iba a dejar de serlo.

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas y entró Kenshin.

—Déjanos.

La nana y las sirvientas salieron. Cuando cerraba la puerta, le echó una última mirada a su niña. Su corazón estaba encogido. Un destello dorado en sus ojos había aparecido.

Kenshin miró a su bellísima esposa. Kaoru miraba al suelo. Se moría de vergüenza. Pero sobre todo, se moría de miedo. Hizo una reverencia.

—Mi señor.

Llevó sus manos al lazo del camisón, deshizo el nudo. El camisón cayó al suelo. Ante Kenshin quedó el cuerpo desnudo de Kaoru. Si su rostro era bello, su cuerpo era sublime. Era perfecto. Toda la piel clara. Sus muslos y su pecho. Sus pechos medianos, hermosos. Su pubis también azabache, más oscuro que su cabello.

Se quedó allí de pie. La cabeza agachada. Los ojos cerrados. Oyó los pasos del pelirrojo que se acercaban. Ahora él la cogería. La manosearía toda. La tiraría en la cama y la rompería por dentro. Empezó a temblar. Él ya estaba a su lado. Apretó los ojos.

Kenshin estaba delante de la más bella criatura que jamás hubiese imaginado que existiera. Su cuerpo tan bello. Y era todo suyo. Podría hacer con ella lo que quisiera. La miró. El cuerpo de ella...temblaba. Él se arrodilló y cogió el camisón que estaba enrollado a los pies de ella. Lo volvió a subir y se lo puso. Con sus manos volvió a anudar los lazos. La cogió de la mano y la llevó a la cama. La hizo acostar y la tapó. Él se acostó en el otro lado. La cama era muy grande, así que no había contacto entre ellos.

Kaoru seguía temblando. No entendía lo que pasaba.

—Buenas noches, Kaoru.

Le costó un rato poder dormir. Oía la respiración del ahora su esposo. En cualquier momento se abalanzaría sobre ella. Pero no lo hizo. No la había tocado. Al final, encogida, se durmió.

Por la mañana se despertó. Kenshin ya no estaba. Llamó a su aya. Entró corriendo y la abrazó.

—Oh, mi niñita querida. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te hizo daño ese bruto?

—No... No...No me hizo daño. No me...no me hizo nada.

—¿No?

—No. Como me dijiste, me desnudé ante él. Pero me volvió a vestir y me acostó. No me tocó.

La aya estaba perpleja. No era lo habitual en un hombre en esa época, y menos en un príncipe acostumbrado a coger lo que quisiese. En ese momento, Kenshin entró.

—Buenos días, Kaoru.

—Buenos días, mi señor.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—S-Sí

Dio dos palmadas y varios sirvientes entraron con un gran desayuno. Había leche, frutas, dulces. Kaoru llevaba dos días casi sin comer, así que estaba hambrienta. Comió con gusto. Él la miraba. La aya lo miraba a él. Con los ojos escudriñantes.

—Kaoru, vístete para montar. Te voy a llevar a que conozcas tu nuevo hogar.

—Sí, mi señor. ¿Puede venir mi aya?.

—No. Iremos solos tú y yo.

—Como guste, mi señor.

La llevó a las caballerizas y escogió para ella un blanco y manso corcel. La ayudó a montar. El escogió uno negro, brioso. Salieron de palacio. Iban los dos solos. Sin escolta. Ya no había guerra. Y él sólo podría con cualquier pillastre que pudiese surgir. Pero nadie se atrevería a alzar su mano contra el príncipe, más bien al temible Battousai que se convertía en batalla.

Salieron de palacio al bosque que lo rodeaba. Ahora que Kaoru se fijaba, el entorno era muy bello. Las gentes les hacían reverencias al pasar. Ella les devolvía el saludo.

La llevó por los pueblos y aldeas que rodeaban el palacio. A media mañana llegaron a un pequeño lago. La ayudó a bajar del caballo. Se sentaron en la orilla.

—¿Qué te parece tu nuevo hogar, Kaoru?

—Es un bello lugar, mi señor.

—No me llames señor cuando estemos solos. Soy Kenshin— volteó a vela a esperar su respuesta.

—Es un bello lugar... K-Kenshin.

Aquel no era el ogro que le habían dicho. Kenshin era un hombre amable con ella. La trataba con respeto. Y anoche...anoche no la tocó.

Después de la comida se despidió de sus padres, que regresaban a su país. Su padre la abrazó y le dio un beso de despedida. Sintió tristeza. Ahora estaba sola. Al menos le quedaba su aya del alma.

Llegó otra vez la noche. Otra vez los miedos. Quizás la primera noche su amo estaba cansado, o borracho. No notó nada de eso. Pero esta noche estaría sereno. Quizás esta noche si consumaría el matrimonio.

Y como la noche anterior, Kenshin entró e hizo salir a todos. Cuando estuvieron solos, Kaoru empezó a desanudar el camisón.

—Kaoru, no hagas eso.

Ella lo miró con esos ojos lavanda tan bellos.

—Mi señor...Kenshin...yo...

Él se acercó a ella. Kaoru miraba al suelo. Puso su mano en su barbilla y le levantó suavemente la cara. Era tan bella. Se la quería comer a besos. En vez de eso, le dio un beso en la frente.

—No tienes que hacer eso. Vayamos a dormir.

—Sí, Kenshin.

Se durmió en su lado de la cama.

Durante varios días las cosas fueron así. Kenshin atendía sus asuntos, pero pasaba mucho tiempo con ella. Se fueron conociendo. No era ningún monstruo. Al contrario, era un hombre atento con ella. Cariñoso, incluso. Muchas veces lo sorprendía mirándola. Daban largos paseos. Ella empezó a reír otra vez.

Por las noches ya no intentaba quitarse el camisón. Se metían en la enorme cama y muchas veces hablaban.

Una noche, Kaoru le preguntó: —Kenshin, ¿no te parezco bella?

—Kaoru, eres la mujer más bella que he visto en toda mi vida.

—¿No deseas mi cuerpo?

—Con todo mi ser.

—¿Y por qué no lo tomas? Te pertenezco. Estas en todo derecho.

— ¿Lo deseas?

Hubo un largo silencio.

—No.

—Pues no lo tomaré hasta que tú me lo pidas.

—Gracias, mi señor.

Pasaron los días, las semanas. Kaoru cada vez apreciaba más a su marido. Nació el cariño entre ellos. Pero lo otro seguía asustándola.

Una mañana, antes de amanecer, despertó, Kenshin estaba pegado a ella. Él dormía. Ella se asustó al principio, pero luego se calmó. Sintió el calor del cuerpo de él. Y no se sintió mal. Al contrario. Aquel suave calor de su marido, le gustó. Se pegó más y se durmió.

Al rato, fue Kenshin quien se despertó para descubrir a Kaoru a su lado. Su negro pelo revuelto, su respiración serena. Su bellísimo rostro. Desde que la vio el día antes de la boda. Desde que sus ojos azules se clavaron en él, se enamoró. La tenía delante. La deseaba con locura. Si quisiese, podría forzarla y hacer con ella lo que quisiese. Él era su amo. Pero por nada del mundo le haría daño. Aunque por dentro se moria por reclamarla y hacerle hijos.

Con cuidado, llevó sus manos a su precioso cabello y lo acarició. Con ternura, con cuidado de no despertarla. Pasó sus dedos suavemente por sus hombros desnudos. Aquellos pálidos hombros. Le gustaban mucho.

Kaoru se despertó, pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados, fingiendo dormir. Sintió las caricias de él en su pelo. Sus dedos en su piel. El roce de aquellos dedos le hacía sentir escalofríos. Se sentía muy bien.

Abrió sus ojos y los clavó en los de él.

—Buenos días, Kaoru.

—Buenos días, Kenshin.

Él fue a besarla en la frente, pero ella movió su cabeza y el beso se lo dio en los labios. Su cuerpo tembló, pero no era de miedo.

Cuando Kenshin no notó rechazo a aquel suave beso, llevó su mano a sus mejillas y las acarició. La volvió a besar.

—Eres tan bella. Te amo desde el mismo momento que te vi.

El beso ahora fue más intenso. Aquellos carnosos y sensuales labios contra los suyos eran una tentación. Los entreabrió y los lamió con su lengua. Ella apartó la cara.

—Lo siento.

—No te preocupes. No pasa nada.

Durante el día, Kaoru se preguntaba por qué había apartado su cara cuando él la besaba. Le gustaban aquellos besos. La hacían sentir bien. Él no la estaba forzando. Sólo de le daba cariño. Y le daba amor. Le dijo que la amaba.

Habló con su aya. Le explicó lo que le pasaba. Le explicó como la trataba él.

—Mi niña, si ese hombre lleva tantos días respetándote, es que de verdad te ama.

—Me lo dijo esta mañana. Que me quería desde el primer momento que me vio.

—¿Y tú a él?

—No...No lo sé. Al principio le tenía miedo. Pero ya no. Me trata con sumo cariño. Con dulzura. Me… Me gusta estar con él

La aya la miró, sonriente. Estaba feliz por su niña. Tenía por ogro a, Kenshin y resultó que era un gran hombre, respetuoso. Y creyó ver un principio de amor en Kaoru. Si era así, quizás después de todo pudieran llegar a ser felices.

—Mi niña, está bien claro que ese hombre te quiere. Deja que las cosas sigan su curso.

—Sí, aya. Lo haré.

Más tarde, cuando la aya se cruzó con Kenshin le hizo una reverencia. Era una reverencia de respeto.

Llegó la noche. Ya empezaba a hacer frío. Kaoru tenía los pies helados. Se acercó Kenshin. Se pegó a él. Enseguida entró en calor.

Kenshin pasó su fuerte brazo bajo su cabeza. Ella se apoyó en su hombro. Le dio a su marido un beso en la mejilla. Él giró la cabeza y ahora el beso fue en los labios. Dejó caer su mano sobre en el pecho de Kenshin .

Cuando él entreabrió los labios, esta vez ella no huyó. Entreabrió los suyos. Con los ojos cerrados besó a su señor. Su cuerpo volvía a temblar. Sus bocas ahora estaban abiertas y sus lenguas se enroscaban.

Kaoru empezó a sentir cosas que nunca había sentido. Sus pezones se endurecieron, y su sexo se empezó a humedecer. Era una sensación muy placentera. Frotó sus muslos entre sí y el placer aumentó.

Su primer gemido de placer lo dio cuando las manos de él acariciaron sus pechos sobre el camisón. El segundo cuando él lo abrió y los acarició con sus manos. A pesar de ser unas rudas manos, la acariciaban con dulzura. Y el tercer gemido lo dio cuando Kenshin atrapó entre sus labios uno de los pezones.

—Aggggg, mi señor...Qué placer.

Su sexo ahora era como un lago entre sus piernas. Los labios y la lengua de Kenshin iban de un pezón al otro. Lo besaba, lo chupaban... La respiración de Kaoru era agitada.

Sin dejar de besar sus pechos, una mano de él empezó lentamente a bajar por su piel. Acarició con las yemas esa suave y fina piel. Cuando llegó al ombliguito ella rio por las cosquillas. Cuando la mano siguió bajando, dejó de reír. La mano se acercaba la parte más íntima de su cuerpo. Aquella parte que ahora le quemaba.

El pubis de Kaoru era suave y aterciopelado. Kenshin deslizó sus dedos entre el vello. Nunca había estado tan excitado como ahora. Pero no podía forzar la situación.

Sus dedos llegaron, por fin, a aquel anhelado sexo. Sintió el calor que de allí emanaba. Lentamente, metió su mano entre las piernas de Kaoru. Luego, pasó con cuidado su dedo corazón a lo largo de la rajita que cortaba en dos el sexo de ella. Notó la humedad.

—Aggg, Kenshin...eres...Kami...

Volvió a besarla mientras empezaba a masturbarla despacito, sin prisas. Su dedo subía y bajaba a lo largo de aquella caliente hendidura. Cuando rozaba su clítoris, ella gemía en su boca. Sus ojos cerrados. El placer dibujado en su cara.

Kaoru sintió que algo dentro de ella iba a explotar. Ese algo surgió como de la nada y fue subiendo y subiendo en intensidad, hasta que no pudo más y su cuerpo estalló con el primer orgasmo de su vida. Su espalda se arqueó sobre la cama. Todos sus músculos en tensión. Los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Se quedó sin aire. Cuando sus músculos se relajaron, quedó sobre la cama, ahora relajada. Su pecho subiendo y bajando por la agitada respiración.

Sintió que Kenshin besaba su frente. Abrió sus azules lavanda y lo miró.

—Mi señor...mi...mi...amor...que placer me has dado. Ha sido lo más maravilloso que he sentido en mi vida.

—Te amo, Kaoru.

—Creo que yo...creo…que te quiero.

Se besaron tiernamente. Kenshin la deseaba, pero el momento no había llegado.

Esa noche, por primera vez, durmieron abrazados.

La luz del sol en su cara despertó a Kaoru. Estaba rodeada por los brazos de su esposo. Se sintió bien. Se sintió a gusto. Recordó la noche anterior. Recordó el inmenso placer que Kenshin le había dado con sus caricias. En verdad la amaba. Y en verdad ella a él. Era el hombre más maravilloso del mundo.

—Kenshin, mi amor...

Él se despertó. Ella lo miraba. Estaban abrazados.

—Buenos días, mi reina.

—Aún no soy reina.

—Para mí, eres mi reina.

Se besaron y acariciaron.

—Kenshin...

—Dime mi amor.

—Hace tiempo me dijiste que no tomarías mi cuerpo hasta que yo te lo pidiese.

—Así es.

—Pues...ahora te lo pido... Tómame. Consuma nuestro amor y nuestro matrimonio.

—¿Estás segura?

—Nunca había estado más segura de nada en mi vida.

Se quitó el camisón. Kenshin la contemplaba.

—Eres lo más bello del mundo.

Acarició otra vez sus pechos. Y otra vez los pezones se endurecieron. Otra vez su sexo se humedeció. Cuando los dedos de su amor llegaron a él, ya era un lago ardiente.

Kenshin era feliz. Al fin su amada esposa le pedía que la tomara. Lo llevaba esperando tanto tiempo que no creía que fuese verdad, temía que sus instintos se poseyeran de él y la tomara sin remedio, pero ahora su desnudo cuerpo entre sus brazos le decía que era verdad ella se le estaba ofreciendo, que era cierto.

Se subió sobre ella, que lo miraba con amor. Kaoru sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero no tenía miedo. Kenshin le besaba sus pechos, su cuello y se entretuvo en su entrepierna quería dejarla lo suficientemente húmeda para que no le doliese.

—Ahmm, K-Kenshin ...— jadeo en su boca mientras el mantenía el ritmo de su dedos dentro de esa cavidad tan suave y anhelada.

—Eres preciosa gimiendo así — gruñó cerca de su oído y lo lamió. Esta acción hizo que Kaoru al principio se admiraba por su atrevimiento pero le gustó tanto que se aventuró a pasar sus manos por el cuerpo marcado de su esposo, haciéndolo estremecer entre sus caricias.

No le dio tregua al igual que ella paso su fuerte mano por su pechos, pellizcando levemente sus pezones sin dejar de mirar su ojos azules, Kaoru tenía sus ojos cerrados ante las caricias de sus esposo tratando de sentir más...

—Mírame, Kaoru — el pelirrojo le demandó mientras se embelesaba con las facciones que le regalaba su esposa, la deseaba tanto... quería ya hundirse en ella en un profundo golpe. Ella al sentir la voz grave de su esposo se estremeció de pura excitación al reclamarle que lo mirase asi que poco a poco abrió sus ojos hacia el producto de su más grande placer, y sus miradas chocaron, sus ojos destellaban tanto que mordió su labio inferior al verlo, su esposo era increíblemente atractivo, su cabello rojizo suelto cubriéndole levemente su marca de cruz en su mejilla era tan tentador.

No pasó mucho y sus labios se juntaron de nuevo, Kenshin sin dejar de hacer eso vio la oportunidad perfecta para acomodarse entre sus piernas y por fin paso.

No sintió miedo cuando el duro sexo de él la invadió. Casi no sintió dolor cuando rompió su barrera. Y cuando estuvo todo dentro de ella, lo único que sintió fue un inmenso placer. El se quedó quiete hasta que ella le indicara lo contrario. Su interior quería moverse descontroladamente hacerla su mujer, dejarla embarazada pero tenía que reprimir un poco solo un poco.

—Aggggg, mi amor...estás dentro de mí. Te siento dentro de mí...— hablaba su esposa mientras ella le acariciaba su espalda y besaba sus hombros anchos, ya no podía mas

Kenshin había estado para su propio control bastante tiempo sin moverse. Sólo la besaba y acariciaba. Sus sexos palpitaban. Ella le ofrecía su cuello y él se lo besaba con amor. Después, despacito, él empezó a moverse. Al principio lentamente, apenas entrado y saliendo de ella. Ese leve movimiento aumentó el placer que aquella bella mujer estaba sintiendo.

—¡Ahh, Kaoru!— gimoteó fuerte al sentir como lo recibía tan apretado y húmedo su interior radiaba casi a la locura.

Quería ir lento...

—Ahh Kenshin, Kenshin!, mi amor eres tan grande.

Lo malo era que su mujer no le ayudaba en nada.

Entrelazaron sus manos al tiempo que decidió que su penetración fuera más profunda, más rápida. La dura barra frotaban las paredes interiores de Kaoru, que no dejada de gemir. Su cuerpo se cimbreaba al compás que las caderas de Kenshin le imprimían.

Sintió como flotaba al sentirse amada por su esposo que no dejaba de lamer su pechos haciéndolo tan atrevido y erótico al mismo tiempo, lo miraba como él lo había ordenado viendo como el también gozaba junto con ella el placer de entregarse mutuamente, sus ojos chocaron y el instintivamente fue aún más profundo, alzando un poco las caderas de ella, Kaoru lo abrazo fuerte sus ojos ya se sentían tan pesados por el placer que él le daba, sus dedos se aferraron a su fuerte espalda mientras el arremetía en ella.

Y como la noche anterior, sintió que iba a volver a estallar. Sólo que esta vez el estallido sería más fuerte. El camino hacia la cima de placer fue más lento, pero más intenso. Era como un globo que se hincha e hincha hasta que no puede más y explota.

—Kenshin... mi amor...algo...se...rompe...dentro...agg…de... mí— explotó de placer.

Las manos de Kaoru se clavaron en la espalda de Kenshin y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza. Su cabeza hacia atrás, con el cuello ofrecido. Y un inmenso placer recorriendo todo su cuerpo, en oleadas. Su sexo se contraía y relajaba alrededor del placentero invasor. Largos segundos estuvo así. El orgasmo atravesándola. Cuando empezaba a relajarse, sintió una oleada de calor que la invadía desde el interior. Kenshin estaba depositando dentro de ella toda su semilla. Ese calor que entraba a presión dentro de ella redobló su orgasmo, haciéndolo volver al máximo nivel.

Minutos después, Kaoru apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Kenshin. Oía y sentía el latido de su fuerte corazón. Sentía sus caricias en su oscuro cabello. Cerró los ojos. Era feliz.

—Kaoru, te amo.

—Kenshin, te amo y te deseo.

Nueve meses después nació su primer hijo. Un varón al que llamaron Kenji, era la miniatura de su orgulloso padre a excepción de sus ojos eran los de su madre, azules. Kenji era llamado a ser el futuro rey. Después de él vinieron más. El palacio se llenó de la alegría de los niños. Kaoru y Kenshin se amaron hasta el final de sus días, muchos, muchos años después.

Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado.

FIN

**Hola, espero de verdad que le haya gustado este fic, originalmente es de otro fic mio que esta con otras parejas, otra cosa soy nueva en este foro, así que de favor no sean malas jajaja.**

**Que mas?. Obvio no se me escaparía darles las gracias a Nadeshiko-Miko y a Zury Himura por sus sugerencias, arreglos, correcciones, ayuda y apoyo. Gracias chiquillas las quiero.**

**La pregunta del millon, ¿Algun review?**


End file.
